five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Fazbear Funhouse
Five Nights At Fazbear Funhouse is a five nights at Freddy's game that was made on 7/19/15. It takes place at Fazbear Funhouse a new location. There are also new animatronics. DLC 1.There is a DLC where you can roam the building. 2. In this DLC you can play as the animatronics 3.There's a DLC where Mangle is here. 4. There's a DLC Where the Nightmare Animatronics from FNAF 4 are here. Noises 1. You will sometimes hear circus music. 2.You can hear. "ATTENTION FREDDY FAZBEAR FUNWORLD COMING SOON" 3.You can hear Freddy crying 4.You can hear Springtrap banging on the backstage door. He says OH GOD! 5.You can hear Dylan and Chica moaning. 6.You can hear Kate's laugh. 7.When the music box is not wound up you hear the 6:00 A.M song. But in the middle it plays backwards. 8. Sometimes Foxy sings. 9. You will hear ambience. Office Your Office looks different. It looks like a office at a city. It has 2 doors. You have a 3 plushies. Kate, BB And Dylan. You have a fan. You have a steel door. You have a poster with Toy Springtrap's Voice. Also you have a list of all the locations. Even ones I have not made. It has a drawing of Victor and Freddy. In also has a glass of milk on your desk. You also have a Freddy head. Animatronics *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Ralph The Rat *Toy Springtrap *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl *The Puppet *Planko The Penguin *Dylan The Human *Croky The Aligator *Sheldon The Squid *Victor The Snake *Charles The Chimpanzee *Kate The Cat *Jeff The Drawing animatronic Hallucinations *Golden Freddy *Golden Dylan *Purple Man's Head Night 1 Only Freddy,Bonnie and Chica are active. Also the puppet is active. You must wind up the music box. Night 2 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and The Puppet are still active. Dylan, Springtrap and Croco become active. You should worry about Springtrap. Also this is when hallucinations can start happening. Night 3 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, The Puppet, Ralph, Dylan and Croco are still active. Also Balloon Boy, Jeff and Kate the cat become active. Kate will go to the generator room and break it. It will make you lose power. Night 4 All the previous animatronics are active. Also Bonnie is very active. The new ones are Planko And Charles The Chimpanzee become Active. Planko can climb through the vents. Toy Springtrap also becomes active. Night 5 All the previous ones are active. Dylan is very active. The new ones are Sheldon and Victor the snake. Also Balloon Girl is active. She steals your Freddy mask. She rarely jumpscares you. Night 6 This is a extra night. It is very difficult. The most difficult Animatronic is Freddy. Also there is high chances of Hallucinations. Night 7 This is the custom night. You get to choose which animatronics are active. You can choose how difficult it is. After this it shows a pink slip it says Luke Cawthon is Fired. Humans *Luke Cawthon (Night Guard) *Mike Sanders (1st Phone Guy) *John Murphy (2nd phone guy) *Rick Fazburgh (Owner) *Peter Peterson (The Gray Man Plushes You can get plushes if you pay real money. They each cost 99 cents. Plot After Fazbear Fright 2 closes down (Going to make a game about it) a man named Rick decides to open a new version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza called Fazbear Fuhouse. He makes new animatronics. It takes place in 2018. Phone call 1 (ringing) (ringing) Hello, Hello, Anyone there? Anyway hello Luke welcome to your 1st day at the new Fazbear Funhouse. I'm so happy you came here. So at night the animatronics will get aggressive. Also only people who work here are allowed to know that. We told everyone who does not work here that it is safe. We know this is a lie but we need business. So we had no choice. Anyway we have 3 active animatronics active today. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Unlike Freddy's old model he moves a lot. Also all you should worry about is Freddy. He is bound to be outside your door at least once. So yeah. I worked here because when I was a kid I loved going to the 7 nights pizza. Ya I know this isn't the 7 nights pizza but I went there. It was similar. So also do not run out of power. You have limited power. So do not look at the cameras or lock the doors for too long. Once it's out your dead. Well unless it hits 6:00 Am. Anyway you are only here for 6 hours. Try to live, Bye. Phone call 2 Hey man it's me Mike. So there is 3 new animatronics. Dylan, Croco And Springtrap. Also Springtrap, well we scrapped him we replaced him. Also if you lock the door when Springtrap is right there he will get his hands and try to stop the door from closing. Also he has a randomized path. And Dylan is the first animatronic we had designed to look like a human. Croco is a alligator unlike the sounding of his name. So try to survive. Also some kids see Springtrap. My son and only 6 other kids saw it. Yeah there curious. Anyway see you tomorrow. Also my son is like me when I was a kid he has a headgear. Anyway bye. Phone call 3 Hey man it's me mike also I made a mistake I did night 4's call on night 3's. So I redid it. So Balloon Boy, Pigby and Kate will be active. Also Balloon Boy will steal your flashlight. He may steal your Freddy Mask. Also Kate will go to the generator room and destroy the machines. She will make your electricity drop fast. So hit electric fence if Kate goes to the room. Also do not do it too much it can damage the suit. Also Pigby will get knives from the kitchen and stab you. So watch out for that. Anyway try to survive. Goodbye. Phone call 4 Hey man glad you made it. Anyway we got a couple new animatronics. The new ones are Planko The Penguin and Charles The Chimpanzee. Charles is my favorite. Also Planko can go crawl threw a lot of stuff. Also he usually goes through the vents. Charles is really fast. He can climb on the ceiling. No he's not like mangle. Just our ceilings are odd. Also our last guard had said he saw a golden version of Dylan. I know crazy. Also after that he destroyed Croco and shot himself. Yeah also today's bosses' birthday. I'm there right now. Anyway goodbye. See you tomorrow. Watch out for Dylan. Bye. Also you may see him. Well probally not. Also Toy Springtrap is here today. He's easy. Bye. Phone call 5 Hey man what's up (yawn). There will be a couple new animatronics. (FOXY RUNNING NOISE) What was that? Anyway. The new ones are Sheldon and Victor. Also Sheldon does not work well outside the swimming room. It will move slower. Don't worry about him. (BANG) What? (yells get out you nasty robots!) Anyway Victor will be here (BANG) He can go through the vents (BANG) So watch pu (Freddy rips off door) AHHHHH! (Animatronic scream) No No Stay awa (Blood splurts everywhere) Ahhhhhh (BEEP NOISE) Phone call 6 Hello it's me John Murphy yesterday Mike faked his death. Yeah he hates his job. So we fired him. So tonight the animatronics will be very difficult to deal with. They will get to you fast. Also Sheldon works better on land for a unknown reason. He is powered by water. So we decided to store water in him. It's weird we didn't think of it before. So yeah. Also the blood noise he was spilling his drink. He banged on his own door and ripped of his own door. He's paying for the door. Anyway see you later also for being here I gave you a Freddy Plush. It will make you less scared. Also lots of incidents keep happening. Lots of people are getting killed by the so called Grey Man. So we might close. And at day sometimes the animatronics get dangerous. We might close. Anyway bye. Night 7 Hello also today are machine is broken. So you can choose the animatronics' difficulty. Do not touch it. If you do I will fire you. Can't talk for too long. Also the freddy plush will keep you company. Also we will close tomorrow. So do not show up. And The Gray Man will not stop killing. He sadly killed my son yesterday. Also I think I know who it is. I think it is Peter. I know it. Locations Stage: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica start here. Backstage: This has all the animatronic heads. Springtrap starts here. Kitchen: Some animatronic go through here. Pirate's Cove: Foxy and Charles start here. Female Bathroom: This is were you can not see. Male room: This is where males go to the bathroom. Food area: Dylan starts here. Reading Room: Kate reads kids books. Party room 1: Planko starts here. Party room 2. Croco and Victor start here. Drawing Room: Jeff starts here. Kids draw on him. Swimming area: This is where Sheldon starts. Left hall: All female animatronic go through here. Right hall: All male animatronic walk through here. Right hall corner: Right outside your right side of your office. Left hall corner: Right outside the left of your office. Minigames DEATH: You play as Sheldon. You see the Pink man beating a child and hitting him with a Wrench. He then gets out a suit he then gets out the endoskeleton and tries to put it up the kid. He got lit on fire because the suit was covered in oil and he had a match in his Pocket. He jumped in the pool. Sheldon then kills him. KILLCHILD - You play as The Puppet. A gray figure kills 7 children. You give life to them. BITE - You play as Foxy. A child starts calling you names. You bite him. Trivia *The Puppet's cheeks are yellow in this game. He is know known as Golden Puppet by some Fans. *Also a new game after this game has been confirmed. It's going to be called Five Nights At Freddy's Water Park. *It was made by Guyler Corp. *The Phone guy only mentions the freddy mask once. "Balloon Boy will steal your Freddy mask" But he does not tell you how to use it or what it's for. *In this game The Pink man dies. He gets lit on fire then jumps in the pool then Sheldon stabs him with his knife tentacles. You see that in a minigame. Category:Games Category:Games made by Tina.g.sherwin Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Horror Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Gore